Lucky To Have My Wings
'Lucky To Have My Wings '''is the 16th episode of Season 11. Summary Lucky wishes to fly like Snowdrop and Glider when he gets his own pair of dragonfly wings but gets carried away with them. Plot The episode begins at the meadow where Connor, Amaya, and Greg are playing with their shape-shifting pets Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider. Snowdrop and Glider spread their wings and took off but when Lucky tries to catch up with them by pouncing up high, he fell right onto his belly and into a rose bush. Running towards him, Connor, Amaya, and Greg runs to the bush to help Lucky out and pull every thorn out of his body. After the pet play date was over, Connor and Lucky walked home together but Lucky was sulking as they made it back to the house. Later, Connor tried everything he could to cheer his pet black cat up by giving him sardines and giving him some of his toys to play with, but he could see that Lucky is only so miserable because Snowdrop and Glider can fly, and not him. He then wishes to have wings like them but Connor tells Lucky that he doesn't need wings because he can shapeshift into mist. Lucky leaps off and goes upstairs to his owner's bedroom to sleep in that night. The next morning, Lucky was the first to wake up to hear some buzzing sound. When he got out of his cat bed, he is surprised to find a pair of dragonfly wings on his back and flies towards Connor to wake him up. After waking up, Connor is surprised to see Lucky's new dragonfly wings as he and Lucky got ready and went downstairs to go out and show Amaya and Greg. When they met them at the plaza, Connor shows his friends and their pets the dragonfly wings on Lucky. They were very surprised to see the new wings and Greg asks how Lucky got them as Connor remembered the rose bush his cat fell into, so he thinks that it must be magical! However, Lucky doesn't thinks so and then decides that he and Connor should have some fun now that he has earned his new wings. At the park, Lucky and Connor were playing frisbee when Connor threw the frisbee in the air and Lucky flies up to catch it in his mouth. Then, he spins in the air, and throws the frisbee back to Connor who catches it and calls Lucky to come down and gives him a hug after he zooms down. Song(s) * TBA Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lucky images Category:Pet images Category:Flying images